


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Monster

Some times Clint feels like a monster.   
Natasha says she is a monster,   
But she is not.   
She was forced to do bad things.   
Clint on the other hand,   
Wasn't forced.  
He did everything by choice.   
He is the one with red in his ledger.  
He was the monster that killed people,   
That to for money.   
Clint is the true monster.   
But he is redeeming himself.   
Loki just took advantage of him.  
And Clint is left with a lot of guilt,   
Because Loki made him a monster again.


End file.
